Agni
|Tipo = Ataque de Longa Distância, Mágico |Classe = |Prós = Alto Dano em Área |Data de Lançamento = 31 de Maio de 2012 |Favor = 1,250 |Gemas = 200 |Vida = 360 |Vida por Nível = 71 |Mana = 255 |Mana por Nível = 45 |Velocidade = 350 |Velocidade por Nível = 0 |Alcance = 55 |Alcance por Nível = 0 |Ataque por Segundo = 0.86 |Ataque por Segundo por Nível = 1.01 |Dano = 34 |Dano por Nível = 1.5 |Contribuição de Poder = Mágico |Tipo de Poder = 20 |Progressão = Nenhuma |Física = 11 |Proteção Física por Nível = 2.6 |Mágica = 30 |Proteção Mágica por Nível = 0 |HP5 = 7 |HP5 por Nível = 0.47 |MP5 = 4.7 |MP5 por Nível = 0.37 }} Há poucos elementos tão destrutivos, ou tão purificadores, quanto o fogo. Agni, Deus do Fogo, é a forma incorporada dessas duas qualidades, com uma cabeça para cada uma. Apesar da fonte de sua origem ser disputada; - pois há muitos contos sobre seu progenitor; de dois pauzinhos esfregados um contra o outro até a energia cósmica que criou tudo no começo do tempo, Agni é um Deus fundamental e importante com muitos deveres no Panteão. Ele é o irmão gêmeo de Indra, Deus dos Céus e Chuvas, líder entre os guerreiros. Por outro lado, Agni é líder entre sacerdotes, agindo como mensageiro entre mortais e Deuses. Todo ritual e reza Hindu é realizada em frente de uma fogueira de algum tipo, então Agni carrega as palavras e sacrifícios, viajando entre a Terra e os Céus. Ele é bem-vindo em todo lar e toda lareira, amado pelos Devotos. Com suas chamas, Agni oferece calor e luz, mas também limpa as impurezas. Fumaça de suas piras criam o ar e seguram o Céu sobre nossas cabeças. O sol, fonte do fogo em si, traz energia que dá vida ao mundo e seus relâmpagos desfilam pelo céu durante tempestades. Para toda sua bondade e serviço, Agni tem dois rostos. Um é o rosto da bondade e pureza, voltado para as pessoas e Deuses. O outro rosto, soturno e resoluto, guia o Deus do Fogo, para desempenhar seu papel no ciclo cósmico de criação e destruição, para queimar e enegrecer todas as atrocidades do mundo até se tornarem cinzas. ou , todos os inimigos atingidos por essas habilidades pegam fogo, recebendo dano a cada 0,5s por 3s. |Detalhes = é uma habilidade passiva que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de a cada 0,5 segundo por 3 segundos. |Informação Adicional = *O dano total é de . |Vídeo = Agni Passiva }} é uma habilidade em área que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de a cada 1 segundo por 10 segundos. *A duração dos gases é de 10 segundos. *A duração do atordoamento é de 1 segundo. |Informação Adicional = *O dano é de se o inimigo permanecer dentro da área de dano da habilidade durante os 10 segundos. |Vídeo = Agni Habilidade 1 |Custo = 60/70/80/90/100 de mana |Recarga = 12s }} . |Detalhes = é uma habilidade em linha que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de . |Informação Adicional = |Vídeo = Agni Habilidade 2 |Custo = 60/70/80/90/100 de mana |Recarga = 15/14/13/12/11s }} . Agni não pode ser empurrado para trás enquanto corre. |Detalhes = é uma habilidade de corrida que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de a cada 0,5 segundo por 2 segundos. *A duração do caminho de chamas é de 3 segundos. |Informação Adicional =*O efeito de dano a cada segundo é aplicado novamente sempre que o inimigo tocar nas chamas. *Agni não poderá usar essa habilidade caso seja atingido por habilidades que causam Aleijamento. |Vídeo = Agni Habilidade 3 |Custo = 70/75/80/85/90 de mana |Recarga = 15s }} . |Detalhes = é uma habilidade em área que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de . *O Máximo de halos é 3. *O raio dessa habilidade é 20. |Informação Adicional = |Vídeo = Agni Habilidade 4 |Custo = 0 de mana |Recarga = Dependente de halos }} Padrão= |-|Incinerador= 9500 |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Agni_Incinerador_Ícone.jpg |Modelo 3D = Confira o Modelo em 3D desta aparência. }} |-|Vulcânico= |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Agni_Vulcânico_Ícone.jpg |Modelo 3D = }} |-|Infernal= |-|Triunfo e Agonia= |-|Curse= |-|Dourada= 9500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 1 |Ícone = Agni_Dourada_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Legendária= 12500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 5 |Ícone = Agni_Legendária_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Diamante= 15000 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 10 |Ícone = Diamante_Ícone.jpg }} *''Agni está no Smite desde o Beta Fechado''. *''A piada "Só você pode evitar incêndios florestais. Bem, exceto quando eu estiver por perto." de Agni pode ser uma referência ao comercial Smokey the Bear de 1980''. *''A aparência Infernal só poderia ser obtida comprando 12 ou mais itens da odisseia antes do dia 9 de Janeiro de 2015''. *''A provocação "Como um fosforo, eu queimo mais do que uma vez." de Agni é uma referência a uma brincadeira''. *''A citação "Can you dig it, sucker!" da aparência Ostentagni quando Agni usa sua habilidade "1" é uma referência à uma citação feita no filme The Warriors. *''A citação "Chove plaquê de cem!" da aparência Ostentagni pode ser uma referência à música Plaquê de 100 de MC Guimê.. *''A provocação "Se você brinca com fogo, se pá, pode acabar queimado." da Aparência Ostentagni pode ser uma referência ao ditado popular Brincar com fogo. *''A citação "Make it rain!" da aparência Ostentagni é uma referência ao ditado e música Make It Rain de Fat Joe. *''A Provocação "Go hot or go home!" da aparência Infernal é uma versão alterada do título da música Get Hot Or Go Home. *''A aparência Infernal de Agni pode ser uma referência ao personagem Tocha Humana do Quarteto Fantástico. en: Agni es: Agni pl: Agni zh: 阿耆尼 Agni Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Deuses Hindus Categoria:Deuses de Ataque de Longa Distância Categoria:Deuses Mágicos Categoria:Deuses Magos Categoria:Deuses de Alto Dano em Área